1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD includes two panels provided with field-generating electrodes (i.e., a pixel electrode and a common electrode) and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed therebetween. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer, which determines orientations of LC molecules in the LC layer to adjust polarization of incident light.
For wide viewing angles, a vertical alignment (VA) mode LCD device having cutouts in the field-generating electrodes or protrusions on the field-generating electrodes, an in-plane switching (IPS) mode LCD device, and a fringe filed switching filed (FFS) mode LCD device have been developed.
IPS mode LCD devices and FFS mode LCD devices include the pixel electrode and the common electrode having an insulating layer therebetween on the same panel. The pixel electrode and the common electrode overlap to generate a storage capacitance, thereby reducing an aperture ratio (i.e., area which transmits light) of displaying image and decreasing luminance.
In the meantime, for decreasing a response time, LC molecules in IPS mode and FFS mode LCDs are aligned to have a pre-twist angle without applying voltage. However, this pre-twisting angle reduces the rotation angle range, thereby decreasing luminance.
Accordingly, there is need for decreasing a response time and increasing luminance at the same time.